


Держаться подальше

by tinuvielf



Series: Поступки, что важнее слов [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Держаться подальше<br/>Фандом: Chicago P.D.<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Антонио Доусон | Хэнк Войт<br/>Цикл: Поступки, что важнее слов<br/>Категория: пре-слэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG<br/>Саммари: В вопросе «Учиться у Войта или держаться подальше» Антонио первым для себя обозначал всё же «держаться подальше». До определённого момента.<br/>Примечание: таймлайн – до 2х07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держаться подальше

Про Хэнка Войта ходило множество слухов, и Антонио понимал, что лучше всего делать вид, что о большинстве из них он даже не подозревает. Твёрдо он знал только одно, так что когда Холстед спросил, что ему делать — учиться у Войта или держаться от него подальше, то ответил, не задумываясь:

— И то, и другое.

Но в последнее время для себя Антонио обозначал первым всё же «держаться подальше». Детективам нужно постоянно перенимать опыт друг у друга, Антонио никогда не был против учиться чему-то новому, что помогло бы ему успешнее раскрывать преступления, но Войт… Это же всё-таки Войт. Грязный коп, связи которого простирались больше, чем на половину континента. Человек, который пытался уничтожить его будущего зятя и которого Антонио лично арестовал. Сложно, оставаясь собой, учиться у того, чьё имя неотрывно связано с бандитскими разборками и самыми жестокими методами, какими только может пользоваться коп. 

Даже когда отдел создаётся из нуля и состоит вроде бы из совершенно неподходящих друг другу людей, рано или поздно они всё равно становятся одной большой семьёй. Учатся понимать, прикрывать, заботиться. От этого не отгораживаются, и поэтому предательство или смерть коллеги порой ранят больше, чем гибель члена семьи. И поэтому же Антонио всеми силами старался поддерживать между ними максимально возможное расстояние, даже большее, чем требовалось при их работе. Не к чему ему иметь такого члена семьи, как Войт. Грандишар не ошибалась, он не играл грязного копа, он был им: общался с бандами, не гнушался брать взятки за «крышу» и превращать своих подозреваемых в месиво из костей и плоти, лишь бы добиться нужных показаний. Первое время Антонио даже понять не мог, как таким кровавым способом Войт добивался большей справедливости, чем многие честные полицейские, вместе взятые. Спас Диего. Спас самого Антонио, когда тот схватил несколько пуль от Пульпо. Посадил за решётку ублюдков, устроивших взрыв в Чикаго Мед — и так можно очень долго перечислять. Любого другого человека после всего этого Антонио горд был бы назвать своим другом, а Войта…

 

— Эй, в порядке? 

Тяжёлые шаги Войта нетрудно было узнать даже сквозь собственное шумное дыхание. Зажимая кровоточащий порез на бедре, Антонио согнулся пополам. Перед глазами всё прыгало после драки и долгого бега: они накрыли притон колумбийцев в Иглвуде, но их кто-то успел предупредить об аресте, и один из главарей, Муэрте, бежал, вырубив Рузека. Бросившийся в погоню Антонио почти догнал колумбийца, но до новой драки не дошло: его полоснули ножом, и кровь всё никак не останавливалась.

— Упустил. 

Войт обошёл его кругом, присел на корточки и, хмурясь, оглядел рану. 

— Ещё не поздно его задержать, — глубокий вдох, и боль немного отступила. — Нужна машина.

— Парамедики у дома Муэрте, — не слушая, произнёс тот и поднялся. — Нужно, чтобы они тебя осмотрели.

— Сержант, это всего лишь царапина.

— Чертовски глубокая царапина, даже по моему мнению дилетанта. Нас слили, и Муэрте наверняка уже мчится на другую половину Чикаго на краденой тачке. Хватит, Антонио, сегодня ты своё уже отбегал.

Когда Войт говорит таким тоном (хотя со стороны кажется, будто он хрипит, как обычно), то это приказ, и его лучше не оспаривать. Можно злиться, но только про себя. Да и то, Антонио в подобные моменты давно уже не злится — Войт почти всегда прав. 

Но вспомнить, когда произошёл этот перелом, когда он стал понимать и принимать Войта, поддерживать его методы, Антонио не удаётся.

— Точно в порядке? 

Зажимая ладонью рану, Антонио поймал взгляд Войта — тот, чуть прищурившись, смотрел на его шею — и только сейчас понял, что было не так. Он не чувствовал цепочки, на которой висел жетон.

— Hijo de puta!

— Эй, полегче. Ты не единственный в отделе, кто ругается по-испански.

Услышать это было настолько неожиданно, что Антонио на миг даже забыл о потере.

— Что? — Войт пожал плечами. — Ты плохо влияешь. Где жетон оставил?

— Муэрте содрал, когда мы боролись. — Антонио с ненавистью посмотрел в тёмный переулок, где скрылся колумбиец.

В тот момент ему было не до жетона. Муэрте душил Антонио сзади, локтём пережимая ему горло, вцепился и в жетон, натянув цепочку так, что она врезалась в горло. Антонио пнул его ногой и, поймав сдавленный вскрик боли, перекинул колумбийца через плечо. Видимо, тогда цепочка и порвалась от рывка. 

Вот что, значит, был за металлический блеск в руке Муэрте, когда он убегал. Антонио принял это за нож или кастет.

— Давай к парамедикам, Антонио, — велел Войт после короткого молчания и, хлопнув его по плечу, пошёл обратно. — Если можешь ходить, возвращайся и поищи.

Антонио молча поплёлся следом, признавая его правоту. Они упустили Муэрте, он упустил, сейчас остаётся только зализывать раны, готовить новую операцию и искать пропажу. Чёрт возьми, какой глупый провал. Ещё и жетон… Если такая вещь попадёт в руки преступнику, он по-любому попытается использовать её в своих целях, но в Америке жетон доминиканского полицейского бесполезен, так что его наверняка спустили в ближайшую канаву. Антонио промчался за Муэрте почти целый квартал, что означало больше сотни мест для сброса. Искать бесполезно, он это понимал, но пока Рафферти обрабатывала его рану, всё же попросил Бёрджес и Романа осмотреть улицу. Разумеется, спустя полчаса патрульные вернулись с пустыми руками. Он так и знал.

В крови ещё бурлил адреналин вперемешку с обезболивающим, и потому масштаб потери Антонио осознал лишь наутро после полубессонной ночи, когда действие лекарства прошло и начались кошмары. Одеваясь, он привычно потянулся вытащить цепочку поверх одежды, но схватил пальцами пустоту. Отсутствие жетона на привычном месте заставляло его чувствовать себя голым и беззащитным, как если бы он сунулся без бронежилета в бандитские разборки, где повсюду свистели пули. Последние несколько лет Антонио почти не снимал цепочку с отцовским жетоном, слишком много он значил и символизировал. Даже Лора, в конце концов, смирилась — именно что смирилась, потому что понимала, к чему этот жетон обязывал Антонио. И искать его точно не стала бы… Другое дело — Войт. Не спросил, что, зачем и почему, но сразу же велел искать, узнав о пропаже.

— Ты рано, — сказал Войт, входя в отдел. Антонио к тому моменту, борясь со сном, допивал уже вторую чашку кофе. — Разве доктора не должны были запретить тебе ходить с таким порезом? Хотя, думаю, ты бы их всё равно не послушал, — он остановился у стола и повернул к себе распечатки с гугл-карт. — Как твои поиски? 

— Ничего, — взглянув на того исподлобья, Антонио заметил, как Войт нахмурился. — Сегодня вечером поеду снова.

— Помощь нужна?

Он ждал этого вопроса, много раз задавал его сам себе и до сих пор не знал — согласиться или отказаться. Как оценят то или иное решение? Только недавно же выяснилось, что Войт сотрудничал с ОВР, после этого отказ он может воспринять слишком агрессивно, даже при том, что Антонио до сих пор почти не давал ему повода сомневаться в своей преданности. А если согласиться, вновь стать ему обязанным, пусть и в таком малом деле… 

— Нет. Справлюсь сам, дело чести. 

«Честь» вообще понятие весьма расплывчатое, особенно когда работаешь с Войтом, но, как ни странно, это именно то, что он понимает лучше всего. Выбрав именно этот из всех возможных ответов, Антонио не прогадал: помедлив, Войт кивнул и отошёл от его стола.

— Это жетон моего отца, — вздохнул Антонио, решив прояснить всё сразу. — Я должен найти его сам.

— Знаю. 

— Я понимаю, что шансов почти нет. Помимо того, что Муэрте мог просто выкинуть его куда попало, это всё-таки жетон доминиканского полицейского. Можно толкнуть коллекционерам. 

— Сам жетон недорогого стоит, — проговорил Войт, не заметив, как Антонио это покоробило. — Но вот то, что он принадлежал честному доминиканскому полицейскому, — это да. Это да.

За ним захлопнулась дверь кабинета, и Антонио понял, что разговор окончен. 

К вечеру он, хоть они берёг ногу весь день, с трудом мог передвигаться. Порез, несмотря на обезболивающее, адски болел, ногу буквально жгло изнутри, так что Антонио ехал до места вчерашней засады в Иглвуде, едва-едва переставляя ногу с педали, что уж говорить о поисках.

В быстро наступивших сумерках узкий луч фонарика выхватывал то пучок травы, то камни. Кое-где блестело битое стекло, попадались и сплющенные металлические банки из-под Кока-колы, и даже несколько стреляных гильз, тут же напомнивших Антонио, что он поступил слишком опрометчиво, сунувшись раненым, в одиночку в один из самых криминальных районов Чикаго. Но не похоже было, что он всё-таки где-нибудь увидит порванную цепочку или краешек втоптанного в пыль жетона. По пути попалось, по меньшей мере, пять водосточных люков; Антонио, кривясь от боли, подолгу сидел у каждого, высматривая, не блеснёт ли металлическая бляха где-то в темноте, только так ничего и не увидел. Если жетон и выбросили в сток, он погрузился под воду или его смыло в коллектор. Если же нет... один только Бог знает, где его теперь искать.

Добредя до ближайшего дома, Антонио устало прислонился к его стене, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Потеря жетона жирным мазком продолжила чёрную полосу в его жизни: Лора ушла и подала на развод, на работе провал из-за Муэрте, но это — это всё, жестокий удар в спину. Антонио снова машинально схватился за цепочку, чтобы сжать её в кулаке и стиснул зубы. 

В конце улицы сверкнул фарами автомобиль, заставив его схватиться за пистолет. Когда же машина подъехала ближе, Антонио узнал тёмно-синий «Додж»-пикап, принадлежавший Войту, и, вздохнув, поковылял навстречу. Что могло заставить его сержанта приехать в столь поздний час, он догадывался и не знал, радоваться ему или напрягаться.

— Дома тебя не было, — хрипло заметил Войт, выйдя из машины. — Так что я поехал прямиком сюда.

— Не нужно было, сержант, — начал было Антонио, — я разберусь... — и замолчал, увидев, что Войт протягивает ему.

В ладони Войта лежал его жетон с оборванной цепочкой, чуть потёртый и с парой царапин, но целый. Не простреленный насквозь, не вымаранный в грязи и не согнутый пополам, как можно было бы ожидать. Целый. Забрав его, Антонио крепко сжал этот кусочек металла в руке и шумно вздохнул, чувствуя, как накатила дрожь.

— Не волнуйся, я никого не прибил, чтобы вернуть его. Стоило бы, но то, что заработано честно, и возвращено должно быть честно. 

В возникшей неловкой паузе Антонио, не зная, что и сказать, просто посмотрел на него. Он умел благодарить, но каждый раз, когда нужно было сказать спасибо Войту, словно какой-то комок вставал у него в горле. Каждый раз, когда Войт действительно заслуживал благодарности, Антонио ограничивался скупым «спасибо». Конечно, таким, как они, важны не слова, а действия, но факт остаётся фактом.

— Сержант… спасибо. — Войт качнул головой, показывая, что можно не договаривать, но Антонио всё-таки заставил себя продолжить: — Нет, серьёзно. Вы даже представить себе не можете, как много эта вещь значит для меня. Отцу трудно было оставаться честным полицейским в Санта-Доминго, поэтому нам пришлось переехать в Америку. Всё с нуля, всё… 

Сообразив, что он углубился в ненужные подробности, Антонио умолк. Войт не особо приветствовал, чтобы его сотрудники так распространялись о своей жизни, да и кому интересно знать, с каких низов Доусонам пришлось выбираться? В Доминикане они тоже жили бедно, но всё же в нормальном доме, и Хулио Доусона уважали за его честность. В Америке же они пополнили ряды никому не нужных иммигрантов. Отец так и не смог снова поступить на службу в полицию, и хотя, в конце концов, они с матерью всё же смогли неплохо устроиться (благодаря Антонио и Габи), обида осталась. Жетон он вообще в своё время хотел выбросить, но Антонио не дал, забрал себе. Этот маленький кусочек металла навсегда изменил его жизнь и жизнь их семьи. Не будь Хулио Доусон, простой патрульный полицейского управления Санта-Доминго, настолько верен клятве, данной, когда он получал этот жетон, Антонио не был бы тем, кем стал.

— Антонио, не стоит, — Войт хлопнул его по плечу. — Я понимаю. Лучше береги свой жетон, в другой раз вернуть его может быть не так просто.

Машинально ответив, что да, он будет, Антонио проводил его взглядом: Войт, в последний раз кивнув ему, сел в машину и уехал, оставив его стискивать жетон в кулаке. Вот так просто, в этом весь Войт: прийти на помощь, видя несправедливость, восстановить её, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и не потребовать взамен похвалы или благодарности, как некоторые другие. Как может язык повернуться назвать его грязным копом после такого? Как можно… ему не доверять? 

Антонио внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что доверяет ему уже давно. А это означало, что никакого расстояния, которое он всеми силами старался поддерживать между ними, на самом деле нет.


End file.
